


Come Home

by hyperbeansips



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with no happy ending, Hurts So Good, IM SOBBING, M/M, What Have I Done, hqopy ending not found, im so frikin sorry, whyyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperbeansips/pseuds/hyperbeansips
Summary: 'A hit and run driver'That's what the lady over the phone had told him.'Already gone when we arrived'She was wrong. Keith knew she was wrong. She had to be.OrLance heads off to work like any normal day, yet doesn’t make it back home for lunch. A hit and run driver makes sure of that. He’s just barely able to call Keith before he runs out of time.!!THIS FIC ISNT STOLEN, I JUST HAVE TWO ACCOUNTS!!
Relationships: Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is my very first Voltron fanfic... so I'm sorry if it's trash. Anyway, enjoy! (major angst)
> 
> Tumblr: hyperbeansips or thatonefanfictioncorner  
> Instagram: hyperbeansips   
> Wattpad: HyperBeanSips

Lance's POV

For the most part, Lance knew what to expect when it came to Keith. 

He knew that in the mornings, Keith wasn't a functioning human being until he'd drunk his morning cup of coffee. He knew that when Keith was comfortable around somebody, he'd let himself smile more often, sometimes even letting loose a good laugh or two. He knew that when Keith was upset about something, he wouldn't tell anybody, instead keeping his issues to himself, something which Lance had talked to him many times about. 

So, yeah. Lance usually knew what to expect from his fiance. Or, at least he thought he did.

Of course, Keith managed to prove him wrong when he came home from work one evening with a small black puppy in his arms just four months before their wedding. 

"Nope. Absolutely not."

"He was huddled by the bushes at the park, Lance!" Keith frowned, holding the shivering dog closer to his chest. He was standing in the doorway, small pieces of snow clinging to his shoes. "No collar. It's the middle of winter and all he had was a fricken stuffed whale!"

"You know that I prefer cats..."

"Then pretend he's a cat! He's just... less moody?"

"We don't have any room for him," Lance tried. They'd just moved into their small apartment three months ago and he was pretty sure that they didn't even allow pets. "Where would he sleep?"

"With us. In the bed."

"Keith—"

"Just for tonight? Please?" 

Lance tried to say no to him. He really did. But who could say no to Keith Kogane? "Fine," he sighed. He watched his fiance walk inside before closing the door behind him, trying not to let him see the small smile that was working its way onto his lips.

Needless to say, 'just for tonight' turned into many, many nights. Pretty soon, their home was full of dog toys and the dog, whose brand new collar read 'Kosmo' in bright blue letters, had a permanent spot in their bed, right in between Keith and Lance.

Three months later, Kosmo was officially too big for Keith to hold. However, that didn't stop him from picking up his tiny stuffed whale and laying down at the front door with it in his mouth, waiting for Lance to come home from his lunch break like he always did, and play tug of war with him in the living room.

Keith loved that dog, and let's just say that Lance had a little bit of a soft spot for him, too.

He forgot about that soft spot for a moment, though, when Kosmo seemed to smirk at him early that Friday morning before happily pushing Lance off the bed. 

Lance tried to reach out in vain, throwing out an arm and weakly gripping his blanket in a tired panic. It was no use. A moment later, he rolled off the bed with a pitiful 'Oof!', the blanket laying uselessly at his side on the floor.

"Good morning to you, too, Kosmo," Lance huffed, standing up slowly. He grabbed his phone and groaned quietly when he saw the numbers 5:37 shining on his screen. 

He tried to glare at the dog, but he simply couldn't. Kosmo was wagging his tail innocently, curled up against Keith's back. Lance smiled, closing the bedroom door behind him as he made his way to the kitchen.

Lance didn't understand his fiance's deep love for coffee. It was bitter and strong, not to mention the fact that the taste seemed to linger on his breathe forever, no matter how many times he brushed his teeth afterward.

Lance much rather preferred hot chocolate. Especially the way that his abuelita used to make it, with a dash of cinnamon and chile de árbol. She would spend hours at the stove, teaching him how to make it each and every holiday. 

He would ask her why and she would say, "You do everything in your power to show your family how much you love them, mijo. No matter how big or small. You never know when they might be gone." And he would smile, helping her to carry the mugs of hot cocoa to his siblings.

Lance, however, didn't have hours to make his hot chocolate on the stove, so instead, he settled for microwaving himself a mug each morning.

Once he had his hot cocoa, he made a pot of coffee for Keith, wrinkling his nose at the smell. 

A couple of minutes later, he was dressed in his uniform, ready to head over to the Galaxy Garrison to help train the incoming cadets. He made sure to fill up Kosmo's food bowl and leave Keith a small note on the fridge door before heading out the door with his keys in his hand.

——————

By the time that Lance was finally able to head home for lunch, he was exhausted. The incoming cadets needed a lot of work and he had his hands full trying to help them all. Eventually, Adam, Shiro's husband, was able to help him out, and even still they were overworked.

He dashed out the door as soon as his lunch break started, ready to go home and eat with Keith. 

Lunchtime always seemed to be his favorite part of the day. He'd stand at the stove while his fiance ranted to him about his 'evil boss' and his 'evil assignments' before eventually sitting down at the table with Kosmo at their feet, talking about whatever random thought that comes to mind. Finally, he'd play a game of tug of war with that ridiculous stiffed whale of Kosmos and then head back to work.

He was in his car within seconds, headed down the road and listening to the radio at top volume. 

It wasn't a long drive from the Galaxy Garrison to their apartment. Lance knew the route by heart. Keith and he used to walk from the school to the park every day back when they first started dating.

Lance was two minutes away when it happened. 

He was at an intersection. A truck to his left ran a red light. He froze. The truck was a lot bigger than Blue, Lance's small Nissan. If it hit him, it wouldn't be pretty.

His eyes were wide and his breath caught in his throat. The truck was gonna hit him. That much was obvious.

They were moving too fast. Definitely speeding. Lance didn't have the time to move out of the way. 

Within moments, it happened. The truck slammed into Blue. Lance's head was thrown against the window. Pain exploded in his body.

Lance was vaguely aware of somebody screaming, only he wasn't sure if it was the person who hit him, or himself.

His first thought was of Keith. 

He was waiting for him at the apartment. Kosmo would already be sitting at the door, holding his stuffed whale. Lance really, really wanted to be there right now. However, a small part of him already knew that wasn't going to happen. 

A choked sob bubbled up from his chest and he cried out, groaning slightly as a wave of pain passed through his side. 

He was stuck. 

The car door had been crumpled inward by the force of the truck, and now it was firmly wrapped around his leg, crushing it up against the asphalt. A large shard of glass from the window was digging into his side. The truck that had hit him was gone.

Red was everywhere. 

It painted his side, seeping through his ripped up shirt. His leg was covered in it. He could feel it dribbling down the side of his face. Lance used to love red. It reminded him of Keith. But now, he just wanted it to disappear.

Everything hurt.

He was swimming in pain. His leg was screaming. His side throbbed. His head was pounding. Lance couldn't stop the red. His eyelids were getting heavy and his body started going numb. Lance knew that only had a couple of minutes left.

He reached for his phone.

It was laying a couple of feet away, among the glass shards on the road. Unmarred. He almost laughed at the irony of it all. 

It was no use calling for help. They wouldn't be able to help him. Nobody would. There was too much red. 

He dialed Keith's number. A moment later, he answered. 

"Lance?"

Lance had to stifle a relieved sob. He fought to keep his voice steady. "Hey, Keith."

"You almost home? Kosmo's waiting for you."

"Yeah. Adam held me up at work. He wouldn't stop whining cause some kid said that he flys like a grandpa."

Keith laughed at that. Lance sucked in a painful breath. He would miss Keith's laugh.

"It's not funny, Mullet!" He whined, trying his best to fight the sudden wave of exhaustion that hit him. "He made me check him for grey hair! In front of the whole class!"

"Did you find any--?"

"Keith!"

"Sorry! Sorry! How far away are you?"

Lance did his best to keep his eyes open. He was determined to memorize the sound of Keith's voice. "I'm around the corner from Hunk and Shay's. I should be there in a couple of minutes."

"Okay," Keith hummed. 

There was silence for a moment. Lance felt the overwhelming urge to close his eyes and go to sleep. It was getting more and more difficult to breathe each and every second that passed. A couple of tears slipped down his cheek.

His time was up. 

He took a shaky breath. "I love you, Keith Kogane."

"I love you too, Lance."

Lance let his eyes fall shut.

He smiled.

——————

Keith's POV

'A hit and run driver'

That's what the lady over the phone had told him.

'Already gone when we arrived'

She was wrong. Keith knew she was wrong. She had to be.

He just spoke to Lance ten minutes ago. He was on his way home. He was fine.

Keith was pulled out of his thoughts a moment later when Kosmo let out a low whine, dropping his stuffed whale at his feet. "He's almost home, Kosmo," he told him, sinking to the floor and clutching the sticky note that Lance had left on the fridge in his hand.

Lance had scribbled a cheesy pick-up line on it, just like he did every morning. 'Are you a parking ticket? Because you've got FINE written all over you!' Keith smiled down at the words, trying his best to ignore the way that his eyes watered up.

"He'll be here in two minutes," he whispered, a tear slipping down his cheek. Lance would be home soon. Then he would cook lunch and they would eat and talk and laugh just like they always do. 

Keith waited on the kitchen floor in silent denial for almost an hour before he began to panic. Lance should be home by now. Where was he? The lady's words rang in his ears. He ignored them.

After a while, he called Shiro.

"Hey--"

"Come over, please." His voice shook dangerously.

"What's wrong?" 

He couldn't bring himself to say it. 

"Keith? Keith?! What's going on?!" Shiro was panicking. 

It was all too much. The panic, the dread, the grief. It all came pouring out at once and Keith let out a couple more tears. "Lance is gone," he sobbed, hating the way that he could hear his brother's breath hitch on the other side of the line.

"W-What?"

He let out a low whine, his breath catching in his throat. "Lance is g-gone. There was an accident. He didn't come home, Shiro. H-He didn't come home."

"I-I'm on my way." 

Five minutes later, the front door opened and Shiro found Keith huddled on the floor of the kitchen, holding a confused Kosmo in his lap while he cried. He sat down next to his little brother, wrapping a comforting arm around him.

Keith tried to push him away, but Shiro held him tight. "He called me!" Keith yelled. "He called me and he talked to me! He was fine! HE WAS FINE!" 

Finally, he stopped fighting. Tears were running down his cheeks and his body couldn't stop shaking. He clung to Shiro, gripping onto his shirt and crying onto his chest.

Lance is gone, he told himself. He's gone.

"I just want him to come home..."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: hyperbeansips or thatonefanfictioncorner  
> Instagram: hyperbeansips   
> Wattpad: HyperBeanSips


End file.
